The Amazing Spider-Man: The Series
The Amazing Spider-Man: The Series (also sometimes shortened to Amazing Spider-Man: The Series or simply ASM), is a fan series created by Max Carroll but after he decided to leave it, Benspider took it with his permission. The series follows the events of The Amazing Spider-Man 2, with Peter Parker attempting to cope with the loss of Gwen Stacy after her death at the hands of the Green Goblin (Harry Osborn), all while facing a host of new rivals, such as Sandman, Vulture, Doctor Octopus, and Venom. The series also follows Peter Parker as he attempts to uncover more mysteries about his deceased father, as well as Harry's former girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, entering his life for the first time. As with it's predecessor, Spider-Man: The Series, the series takes elements from Spider-Man: The Animated Series and the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, but this time around, adds elements from The Amazing Spider-Man ''film series. Characters Main Characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mary Jane Watson Supporting Characters * Aunt May * Richard Parker * Debra Whitman * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Ben Urich * Phil Urich (Green Goblin III) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson * The Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) Villains * The Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) ** Green Goblin II (Norman Osborn) * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) ** Hobgoblin II (Ned Leeds) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * The Shocker (Herman Schultz) * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * The Rhino (Aleksei Stysevich) * The Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** The Red Vulture (James Natale) * The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Allistair Smythe * The Gentleman (Gustav Fiers) * Owl (Leland Owlsley) * Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi) Episodes '''Season 1' * 1. Shocking Outcome: About 8 months after the death of Gwen Stacy at the hands of the Green Goblin, Peter Parker continues to cope with her loss while dealing with costumed criminals as Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Herman Schultz, a former OsCorp employee, breaks back into the company and steals two vibrational manipulator gauntlets he was working on before he was abruptly fired. Seeking to make a name for himself, Schultz takes on the persona of the Shocker, going on a rampage across New York City, coming into conflict with the city's web slinging protector. * 2. Bird of Prey: After being fired from OsCorp, Adrian Toomes, a gifted inventor, seeks revenge on OsCorp head Donald Menken for putting him out of a job. Now, Spider-Man, in spite of his reluctance, must defend the corrupt CEO before the Vulture can really earn his name of "bird of prey". * 3. Armed and Dangerous: When an OsCorp scientist going by the name of Otto Octavius is caught in an explosion while testing the dexterity of a mechanical harness he had created, the harness becomes fused to his spine. Growing corrupted, Octavius takes to a crime spree as Doctor Octopus. Now, Spider-Man must be able to put Ock behind bars before his arms take grip of the whole city. * 4. The Return of the Lizard: When Curt Connors experiences a brain aneurysm that causes him to go into shock, he transforms back into the Lizard. However, he is soon detained by guards with a hidden agenda. Now, Spider-Man must protect an enraged Lizard before he does something he might regret. * 5. Forecast: Flint Marko, an former thug of the Gentleman's organization, is on the run from both OsCorp and the police, he is caught in the middle of an underground nuclear blast on a beach in Maine. Returning to his hometown of New York City, Marko, now dubbed "Sandman" by the presses, goes on a crime spree. Now, Spider-Man must stop the Sandman before all of New York is consumed in a sandstorm of destruction. * 6. Something Mysterious: Spider-Man finds help when a new "hero" named Mysterio , the self-proclaimed "Master of Illusion", comes to town. He seems to have the local crime scene controlled so Peter is actually considering quitting. Soon however he realizes Mysterio isn't being a hero but is secretly steal a cut of the crimes he stops. When Mysterio catches wind of this he sets out to incapacitate spider-man as so called "justice" for the death of Captain Stacy and his daughter. * 7. Honor Thy Hunter: The Gentleman secretly hires a famous hunter/reality TV show star from Russia named Sergei Kravinoff, aka Kraven the Hunter, to hunt down Spider-Man who Kraven sees as his ultimate game for a special segment of his show The Ultimate Hunter, forcing a deadly game of cat and mouse (and vice versa) between the two. Meanwhile, Peter is re-introduced to his childhood friend Mary Jane Watson, who just so happens to be harboring feelings for Peter. * 8. The Chameleon: When the Gentleman hires a shape shifting gun for hire known as the Chameleon to impersonate and ruin Spider-Man's reputation so te police will take him out of the equation , he does just that which pleases the Gentleman . The Chameleon however kills the Gentleman and assumes his identity to take control of his operation. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to clear his name before his reputation is tarnished forever. * 9. Spider-Man: Alive or Dead: After facing off against the Punisher, a merciless vigilante operating out of Hell's Kitchen, Spider-Man receives a bullet wound in the stomach, forcing him to flee. Heading to OsCorp, Spider-Man attempts to stitch himself up with the facility's medical equipment. It wouldn't be so bad if Tombstone's ruthless gang wasn't attempting to rob OsCorp at the same time. * 10. The Alien Costume, Part 1: After the events of the previous episode, Spider-Man breaks into OsCorp in order to investigate the eerie "Venom Project" that they are working on; a black substance in a specialized, plastic container. However, upon reading notes taken by Curt Connors himself, the "Venom Project" was actually an organism which required the host's body to survive in order for it to survive. Upon further reading, Spider-Man discovers that the Venom Project's main subject is a genetically-modified extraterrestrial organism called a symbiote which had been subjected to torturous experiments by Donald Menken in order to make the project successful. Feeling bad for the creature, Spider-Man frees it, causing it to morph over his costume, turning it black with a large spider-logo on the chest and back. * 11. The Alien Costume, Part 2: * 12. The Alien Costume, Part 3: Season 2 ' * 1. ''Frenemy: * 2. Power Surge: Peter wonders if he should tell MJ that he's Spider-Man or not. However, he decides to put the matter to the side and give it more thought. Then, during a thunderstorm, Electro re-forms himself in a new body, but with the same memories as the original and motive; destroy Spider-Man. He then proceeds to drain all of New York's electricity and now Spider-Man must defeat Electro and save New York City from a massive blackout. * 3. Outnumbered ''(1): * 4. ''Outgunned ''(2): * 5. ''Enforcement: * 6. The King and I: * 7. River of Love: * 8. Spider-Man in Wonderland: While intercepting a drug transport to an old chocolate bunny factory, Spider-Man is ambushed and knocked out by a group of thugs who then deliver him to their boss, the White Rabbit, who then seemingly transports Spider-Man to a fantasy realm called Wonderland. However, things soon take a turn for the worse when all of Spider-Man's old enemies appear and start causing chaos. * 9. Gangland: When 4 of the city's major crime bosses, Hammerhead, The Rose, Owl, and Silvermane, go to war against Wilson Fisk for the title of Kingpin, Spider-Man is caught in the middle. Now, he must call on the aid of fellow vigilantes Daredevil and his old enemy the Punisher before the city goes to Hell. * 10. Sins and Secrets, Part 1: * 11. Sins and Secrets, Part 2: * 12. Sins and Secrets, Part 3: 'Season 3 ' * 1. Prototype: * 2. Cup of Tea: * 3. Race to the End: * 4. Return to Sender: * 5. : * 6. : * 7. Enter the Hobgoblin: * 8. Strange Tales: * 9. My Pet Jackal: * 10. The Clone Saga, Part 1: * 11. The Clone Saga, Part 2: * 12. The Clone Saga, Part 3: '''Season 4 * 1. The Gene Within: * 2. Impostors Amok ''(1): * 3. ''Just A Guy ''(2): * 4. ''Cyborg Slayer: * 5. A Force to Be Reckoned With: * 6. Styx and Stone: * 7. Syndication: * 8. The Challenger ''(1): * 9. ''The Throne ''(2): * 10. ''Shattered Dimensions, Part 1: * 11. Shattered Dimensions, Part 2: * 12. Shattered Dimensions, Part 3: Season 5 * 1. Renew Your Vows: * 2. The Question ''(1): * 3. ''The Wedding ''(2): * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. ''Final Confrontation, Part 1: * 11. Final Confrontation, Part 2: * 12. Final Confrontation, Part 3: Trivia * In spite of it's place in the timeline, the series does take place on Earth-120703, the universe that the Amazing Spider-Man films take place on. Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Web series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Spider-Man Category:Series Category:Shows Category:Benspider Category:Adoptions Category:Earth-120703